


я буду ждать тебя

by Montana_Way



Category: Electric Century, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Army, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Frikey, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montana_Way/pseuds/Montana_Way
Summary: Фрэнк и Эмили поздно вечером ждут, когда Майки вернется из своей командировки.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way





	я буду ждать тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i will wait for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120112) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Заметки от автора:  
> лмао привет!  
> Я не писал целую вечность, так что виноват только я, если это ужасно. Фик не был отредактирован, так что все ошибки - моя вина.
> 
> наслаждайтесь
> 
> xoxoJosh

Эмили смотрела в окно, углы которого в эту необычайно холодную ночь начали покрываться инеем. Она прорисовала узор в конденсате, лениво постукивая ногой в ожидании.

—Эмми?

Она повернула голову к двери гостиной, прислушиваясь к шагам, доносившимся с лестницы.

—Эй! Я везде тебя искал, малышка, - сказал парень, подхватывая маленькую темноволосую девочку на свои татуированные руки, когда она положила голову ему на плечо.

—Почему ты не в постели, детка? - Сказал Фрэнк ей в волосы, раскачивая ее взад-вперед.

—Я жду, когда папа вернется домой, пап, - сказала она, зевая.

—Ты же знаешь, что он будет здесь, когда ты проснешься, милая. Почему бы нам сейчас не пойти спать, а утром ты увидишься с папой? - он говорил мягко, вынося ее из комнаты и поднимая по лестнице в ее спальню.

—Мне надо почистить зубы, папа, - прошептала она, когда они проходили мимо ванной.

Он осторожно опустил ее на пол и подождал, пока она закончит чистить зубы. Она вышла, взяла его за руку и повела в свою комнату.

—Пижаму? - спросил он, подходя к ее шкафу.

—С астронавтами, пожалуйста.

Он выбрал из стопки пижаму с космическим рисунком и протянул ей.

—Сказку? - С надеждой спросила она, протягивая ему книгу.

—Только одну, Эм. Уже довольно поздно, - ответил он, присаживаясь на край ее кровати и начиная читать.

В этот момент раздался звонок в дверь. Девочка взволнованно вскочила с кровати, сбежала по лестнице к двери, распахнула ее и бросилась в объятия мужчины.

—Папа! - закричала она, изо всех сил цепляясь за него, когда он бросил свою сумку на пол.

—Почему ты все еще не спишь, принцесса?

Он рассмеялся и крепко обнял ее.

—Она как раз собиралась спать, милый, - сказал Фрэнк, улыбаясь и спускаясь по лестнице.

—Беги к себе, Эмили, мы на секунду, - сказал он, глядя на Фрэнка.

Она спрыгнула с него и побежала наверх, в свою спальню, ожидая, когда папы придут и уложат ее спать.

—Я скучал по тебе, Майкс, - тихо говорит Фрэнк ему в плечо.

—Я скучал по тебе еще больше, Фрэнки, - отвечает Майки, целует его в лоб, берет за руку и вместе они идут наверх к дочери.


End file.
